WolfQuest Wiki:Staff
Not to be confused with Usergroups from the WolfQuest community forums or Category:Usergroups. Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the Wiki, including reading and editing (most) articles, certain members of staff may have increased abilities and access that may not be available to regular contributors. This article details each 'usergroup' and lists its members. FOr more information about user rights, see . Bureaucrat Abilities A bureaucrat has the same abilities of an administrator (see next section) but they can also grant other users bureaucrat, administrator, moderator, and rollback status on any Wiki where they are a bureaucrat. This Wiki's Bureaucrats Administrator Abilities These additional functions include: *Being able to quickly rollback . *Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and upload files. *Locking ( ) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or . *Blocking ( ) users, limiting their abilities on this Wiki. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Having this status causes the ADMIN tag to appear on the user's profile/userpage, and we grant them a red username. This Wiki's Administrators Moderator Abilities Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. These additional functions include: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads. *Managing Forum boards. *Move threads from one board to another. *Highlight and un-highlight threads. Having this status causes the MODERATOR tag to appear on the user's profile/userpage, and we grant them a green username. This Wiki's Moderators Chat Moderator Abilities Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a Wiki's chat room. Their abilities include: *Kicking users from chat. *Blocking users from chat. **This will kick a user out of chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes their "banned from chat" status at , or the individual's . This Wiki's Chat Moderators Rollback Abilities Anyone can revert vandalism and edits made in bad faith, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback permission are able to undo such edits in one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of . These members are also known as 'helpers', and we grant them a blue username. This Wiki's Rollback Users Notes on Wikia Staff Wikia staff members are employees of Wikia/Fandom who have full access to all *.wikia.com fandoms. They will be shown in on any Wiki. Please use to . This is not a local-level staff status. Notes on Local Staff Many Wikis have various rules and the like concerning their local staff (admins, mods, etc. pertaining to that particular Wiki only). For the , some things to know include: *At present, we do not have any type of application(s) available for local staff. All members are hand-picked by admin-level members, and such spaces are earned. *Only local staff get coloured names. **WolfQuest Team Members are exempt and will always have their cadet blue usernames regardless of their staff memberships on this site. *Only moderators and administrators are allowed to give warnings. References Category:Wiki Category:Usergroups Category:Staff